


Fuck Time

by AriesQueen3



Category: Foxboro Hot Tubs (Band), Green Day, The Longshot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesQueen3/pseuds/AriesQueen3
Summary: Billie and Kevin move their onstage relationship offstage.
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Kevin Preston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fuck Time

Part One

Billie was sitting alone in his Toronto hotel room. It was after the show, and he was playing over the events of the night in his head.

He and Kevin had started getting friskier with each other at the Baltimore show. Prior to that, Kevin had been nipping at his ear, and they had engaged in some (okay, a lot of) mutual body rubbing. But it was at the Baltimore show where Billie could no longer resist and gave Kevin the kiss he was so clearly after. Billie was rewarded with one of Kevin’s beautiful smiles. His heart leapt at how happy Kevin looked.

They had kissed again in Toronto that night. But it was what happened afterwards that got Billie truly thinking.

That night, during Chasing a Ghost, Billie had laid down on the floor. Almost instantly, he felt Kevin climb on top of him. Something awoke in him at that moment; something he hadn’t felt in a long time; something he hadn’t felt since the Foxboro Hot Tubs era. He smiled up at Kevin, watching him as he shook sweat down upon him and feeling Kevin’s hips grind against his. Billie closed his eyes and took in the moment. Just as he instinctually started to thrust into Kevin, Kevin got off of him.

Had Kevin even felt the thrust? Had he felt it, but wasn’t as into it as Billie thought he would be?

Billie couldn’t stop thinking about the events of the recent nights and what to do going forward. He had permission from his wife to be with other guys, but other than the occasional drunken makeout/groping session back in the day, it wasn’t a permission that he had used all that often. But this was different. Kevin was different. Kevin was special. Billie reached for his phone.

Part Two

Kevin was lying in bed in his room when he felt his phone vibrate. It was Billie, asking him if he was up. He responded that he was, and waited. He had also been thinking about the events of the previous few nights.

Kevin had been thrilled when Billie asked him to be in the Longshot. He loved their time together in the Foxboro Hot Tubs. They had always had fun in the 2008-09 shows, but then in 2010, things kicked up a notch, and they started getting more sexual, with Billie choking Kevin with the mic cord, Kevin unbuckling Billie’s belt with his teeth, and ultimately, what truly awoke new feelings in Kevin, Billie going in for a french kiss at Don Hill. Unfortunately, there were only two 2010 shows, and Prima Donna was already finished with their time opening for Green Day, so there wasn’t much time for anything else. The three Foxboro Hot Tub shows that happened after Billie got sober, while still fun, lacked these impulsive sexual moments. So when Kevin got the invite from Billie to be in the Longshot, he didn’t know if these moments would start up again, or if they would just have nonsexual fun playing together. Had Billie’s advances towards him solely been brought on by alcohol? Or did he feel something deeper? Kevin wasn’t sure, but as long as he was with Billie, he was happy.

At first, there weren’t that many moments between them, but after Billie kissed Kevin’s cheek in Tijuana, Kevin decided to go for it (at least onstage), doing things that could have been taken for innocent fun to entertain the crowd, such as playing Billie’s guitar with his teeth (which was really just an excuse to get close to Billie’s crotch). And it seemed to finally pay off when Billie finally started kissing him again.

Tonight, when he saw Billie laying on the floor, he couldn’t help but climb on top of him. He was excited to see Billie smiling back up at him. Just as he started to get off of Billie, he thought that he had felt a thrust.

Had he really felt that? Billie’s eyes had been closed. What was going on in his head in that moment?

All of this was on Kevin’s mind when he responded, yes, he was up, to Billie’s text.

Part Three

Kevin heard a knock on his door and opened it to find Billie.

“Hey. Can I come in?” Billie asked.

“Of course,” Kevin responded, stepping aside.

“I was just thinking about the past couple of shows,” Billie told him.

“Yeah, same here,” Kevin replied.

“I keep thinking about you climbing on top of me tonight,” Billie said.

“Yeah? I hope that was okay. I was just going with the moment,” Kevin said nervously.

“Yeah, it was more than okay. Honestly, I was really turned on,” Billie smiled.

Kevin smiled back, and just then, happened to look down at Billie’s pants.

“Yeah, I can see that,” he smiled, his eyes shining.

Billie moved closer to Kevin and started to run his hand up Kevin’s arm.

“So was that solely an onstage thing?” Billie asked, staring at Kevin intently.

Kevin shook his head and glanced back down at Billie’s crotch.

“Do you ever think about touching it?” Billie asked Kevin, as he started to caress Kevin’s neck.

Kevin looked back up at Billie and nodded slowly, wordlessly.

Billie slowly kissed Kevin’s neck and said softly in his ear, “Do you ever touch yourself while thinking about it?”

Kevin could barely contain himself as he took a deep breath and nodded again. Billie then took Kevin’s hand and placed it on his crotch. Kevin exhaled as he started stroking Billie.

Billie leaned back to smile at Kevin and wrapped his arms around him. Kevin went in for a kiss. Billie’s tongue felt warm in his mouth.

Billie started to lift Kevin’s shirt off as Kevin started to unbuckle Billie’s belt.

“No.” Billie said. “Do it like the old days,” he smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Kevin grinned, and dropped to his knees.

As Kevin worked on Billie’s belt, Billie took his own shirt off. Just then, he felt his pants loosen. He looked down to see Kevin smiling back up at him, his own eyebrows raised. Kevin then ripped Billie’s pants off and got to work. He had pictured this moment so many times over the years. He had never gone down on a guy before, but with Billie, it just felt natural; it felt right. He sucked on Billie’s dick as he stroked his thighs and massaged his balls. He ran his tongue up Billie’s cock and circled around the tip. As he felt Billie getting closer, he took him in his mouth again and Billie came.

Billie then reached down to get something out of his pants that were laying on the floor. He smiled as he handed a container of lube to Kevin. Kevin got up, took his pants off, and started to turn Billie around.

“Nah, I’m flexible,” Billie said as he took Kevin’s hand and led him over to the bed.

They got into bed, with Kevin climbing on top of Billie. Kevin kissed Billie’s nipples before moving onto his lips as they stroked each other’s dicks. Billie wrapped his legs around Kevin as Kevin put the bottle of lube to use. He slid his cock into Billie and Billie moaned and smiled up at him. Kevin grinned back down at him and leaned in for a kiss. Billie ran his hands down Kevin’s chest, stomach, and sides before reaching around and clenching onto Kevin’s butt as Kevin increased his thrusting. They smiled at each other and let out a moan as each came.

Kevin rolled off of Billie and they curled up together in each other’s arms.

“Billie, I have to be honest. I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time,” Kevin told him as he ran his fingers across Billie’s chest.

Billie smiled at Kevin’s earnestness as he held him closer and kissed his cheek. “I’m just glad you were up. In more ways than one.”

They both laughed, glad that there were more shows left for them to play together, onstage and off.


End file.
